


Another Life

by way_too_many_fandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Manga Spoilers, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/way_too_many_fandoms
Summary: But it was finally over, he could rest. He didn’t need to worry about fighting anymore.*******After the war with the Marley ends Eren is finally able to rest for good. But his friends don't want to lose him again.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 23





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> so I don't really remember what happens in the manga because I read it forever ago and now I'm catching up on the anime so some details are definitely off. I had this idea at 1 am and rode with it because it seemed like fun.

Eren couldn’t believe that they had actually done it. They had actually won against the Marley, but damn had they lost so many people. Ymir, Sasha, Moblit, Erwin, Hannes, Hange, and so many more. So many damn people dead because of this war. 

But it was finally over, he could rest. He didn’t need to worry about fighting anymore. 

Eren laid on the beach, feeling the sand brush against his skin. He remembered the time that Armin had first told him about it, how he hadn’t believed a single word that was coming out of the boy’s mouth. Those were such strange days, living in false peace behind the walls. He used to dream about getting out of them and now that he actually had succeeded in that dream, well, he wished he never had. 

So much had gone wrong, but so much was right for once. 

People he thought were his friends had betrayed him, wanted to kill him. Yet he had met some of the greatest people, Eren would have never imagined that he would stand side by side, fight side by side, with Levi, humanity’s strongest. 

He chuckled softly to himself, that man was a wild one, it seemed like he could always evade death. Levi would live a long life now, he could finally see what was on the other side of the walls in peace and not worry about the Marley or the terrible government that had once ruled over them. Levi would be fine.

His mind drifted to Mikasa, that girl was always sticking with him. No matter what trouble he got himself into she was always there to bust him out. He coughed, feeling a memorable sticky substance land on his hand. Yeah, Mikasa would be fine too, she was a strong girl, and if she had Armin by her side too then nothing could stop them. 

Black spots started to dance across Eren’s vision, this was not the way that he intended to go, but at least he knew that he had fulfilled his duty. He was sitting at the spot where he had always dreamed of, he had even gotten to see what was past the ocean.

The waves got bigger and Eren felt them wash across his feet, he couldn’t taste it but he could smell the salty air that surrounded the entire beach. The sun was rising in the distance, just the faintest amount of light danced across the seashore. It was quite a beautiful scene. 

Eren sighed, feeling his mind begin to drift off into a pleasant slumber, one that he knew he would not awake from this time. His vision became even cloudier, he decided to shut his eyes completely, not wanting his last sight to be ruined by his poor vision. Eren didn’t dare move, he knew that if he did it would only bring about tremendous amounts of pain. Instead, he opted to simply lay in the dawn light, listening to the waves crash upon the rocks that were only a walking distance away. 

He could feel himself getting colder and colder, it was a bit unpleasant but the combination of the summer heat and the rising sun warmed his paling skin just enough.

It was a little concerning how okay he was with dying, he’d avoided it all his life, even coming back from the supposed dead, but here he was embracing it. Maybe it was because now he did not know what he had to live for, he wasn’t a useful tool or soldier anymore so what was the point. The Marley, the titans, they were all gone. Death seemed like the calmest option. 

Eren could feel his life slipping away, the blood dripping from his stomach and coating the sand beneath him. Maybe if he was lucky the tide would rise and his body would be swept away into the sea. 

He wondered where the others were, though he did not want to upset them by letting them see him perish. It would be easier on them if they didn’t see the process play out. Just as he was about to slip under, letting the grim reaper take him captive, he heard yelling. “Eren!” Mikasa, you’re such an amazing girl, don’t let this be your downfall. “Eren!” She was getting closer and with the very limited brainpower he had Eren was able to tell that it wasn’t just her. 

He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t have the energy anymore, but he could sense that people were surrounding him. A cloth was wrapped around his middle in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. It was futile of course, his titan abilities couldn’t save him this time, too much damage had been done and he was already nearing the end of his path. 

“Jeager you idiot, why didn’t you come back to the base?!” Captain, you deserve happiness, you deserve a break, spend the rest of your days relaxing somewhere.

“Eren, come on, open your eyes! Can’t you heal yourself?!” Armin, take care of Mikasa and the others, you may not know it but you keep us together. Eren felt tears land on his skin, but only faintly. His nerves were shutting down.

There was a lot of commotion, frantic voices, he even thought that they had tried to carry him at some point but that had just made the bleeding worsen. “It-its oka-y.” His voice was barely there and forming words was near impossible. Everyone had stopped what they were doing at the sound of the boy’s voice. “We-we’ll se-e eac-ch othe-r ag-again.” Eren never knew what happened next.

**************

Eren was walking into a random shop, he had no clue what it was, in a desperate attempt to get out of the cold. Winter had started and with that came below freezing temperatures and a hell of a lot of snow. He wrapped his scarf around his face tighter in an attempt to stop the wind from biting at his skin.

He entered the shop and sighed in relief when the warm air enveloped him. He glanced around trying to figure out what kind of shop he had just walked into. The furniture was a mix of vintage and cottage-like, all very aesthetically pleasing. There was a counter and the area behind it looked like a barista type deal. Coffee shop maybe, but as he looked to the wall above all of it he realized that it was only tea, a tea shop then. 

Eren decided to order something to warm his insides, he could pass some time and hopefully warm up in the process. He walked up to the counter and lowered his scarf so it would be easier to speak, The man at the counter was cleaning off the grime that didn’t seem to be there, he wasn’t paying much attention as Eren stepped forward to order. 

“Uh hey,” The man looked up and both of them gasped a little, he was so familiar, Eren knew that he had seen him before. They had spent years together, training, living, all sorts of things. “Levi?” 

Levi was still stood in shocked silence, he stopped wiping the counter and just looked at the man in front of him. “Eren?” 

Eren was so happy he could cry, after a hundred years of waiting he had finally found someone. “Holy shit, it really is you.” Levi finally broke out of his trance and stepped out from behind the counter. Eren’s gaze followed his every move, he was beyond baffled when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, it was a pleasant surprise though. He too wrapped his arms around the smaller man, Levi was still as short as ever it seemed.

“Don’t tell anyone about this brat, its just… we’ve all been waiting a long ass time to see you.” 

Eren pulled back, “We?”

Levi looked up to him, “Yes brat we. Follow me.” Levi stepped back and turned around, starting to head in the direction to who knows where. It took Eren a moment to regain his brain in order to move but he quickly caught up. 

He was brought into a back room, a room he could assume was a break room. There sitting at a round table were a handful of familiar faces, all of whom Eren had lost when he succumbed to death. “Guess what brat I found.” A few people turned around but one or two stayed glued to their phones. 

Then it erupted into chaos when one person was finally able to speak, “Guys its Eren!” Everyone had jumped up from out of their seats and attacked him with questions and hugs. Armin and Mikasa were there, as well as Hange, Sasha, and Marco surprisingly. Eren excepted it all though, Mikasa and Armin were holding onto him for dear life as if he was about to disappear. Eren was tearing up again, finally, he was back.

Everyone was back and there weren’t any titans to fight, no weird genetic things or crazy royal families. He could actually live freely this time, with those he loved by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> how'd it go, you like it, hate it, never want me to write aot ever again? well no matter what I hope you all enjoyed this read :)


End file.
